Scottacon & co: Potential stories
by Otaconcon
Summary: Some small previews for more Scottacon stories I may make if there is enough demand. Any things parodied are property of Konami, Capcom
1. Metal Gear Scottacon

Tank got out of the water and activated his codec. Colonel Mckeegan was on the other end, "Tank did you make it inside OK?"

"Yeah, I don't think anyone saw me."

"Good. Anyway go to the lift and follow Liquid Drewbo. Don't worry about the guards they're all fuckin' idiots." Tank turned off the codec and worked his way towards the cargo elevator. It was just like Jake had said - they were pretty fuckin' dumb.

The elevator reached the top and Tank crouched behind a large supply crate. Liquid Drewbo was talking to the soldiers and Tank listened in, " you stand watch here, I'm off to deal with some fighter jets. The Hind flew away and the soldiers returned to their posts.

Tank's codec bleeped. "Tank, go check for a way in – you must rescue the FARTA Chief and some other guy."

"OK!"

Tank stepped cautiously onto the snow unaware of the soldier sneaking up behind him. "Huh? Who's footprints are these?"

An exclamation mark appeared over the guard's head and there was the iconic alert noise.

"Shit!"


	2. Metal Gear Scottacon 3

Tank took off his utility belt and put it down in the hold of the plane. Tankini was at the controls piloting the plane along the lake and preparing for take-off. Suddenly, a explosion shook the craft.

The soldier flew up alongside the plane, spinning his SAA on his finger, "Tank! We're not finished yet!"

Tank looked out the window and snarled, "Scottelot!" Tank went for his equipment belt but the plane was attacked once more. The hold door fell off and Scottelot leaped inside. He picked up the belt and dropped it into the lake below.

The two soldiers fought viciously, throwing each other against the inside of the craft. Scottelot pulled out his revolver and pointed it at Tank, "it doesn't feel right to shoot an unarmed man…but I'll get over it!"

Tankini threw her SAA over her shoulder, "Tank!" He caught it and both men pulled their triggers. Nothing happened. Scottelot pulled his lucky bullet off the chain around his neck.

"What do you say to one last showdown?" Scottelot put the bullet in one of the guns and threw them around, catching them and generally being pretty damn cool. The two guns were placed on the floor of the plane and each man got one each.

Scottelot and Tank paced away from each other back to back then spun on their heelsand took aim. Scottelot shouted, "Draw!"


	3. Scottacon May Cry

Scottacon came out of the shower and dried off his white hair. A balding figure with different colour eyes entered holding a book. He stood in front of the desk. "Sorry," Scottacon said "we're closed. If nature calls, it's round the back."

The man in front of him smiled. "I have come to give you a gift, I hope you enjoy it!" The man turned and walked back to the front door. He noticed nothing had happened.

"That was supposed to be the signal." There was silence in the shop.

"Ok, this is the signal!" Again nothing happened.

"Just get him!" he shouted and demons spawned in the shop surrounding Scottacon. Scottacon smirked, "you think you're good, huh?"

The villainous Shroppy left the shop with the book under one arm and listened to the crashes inside the building. He smiled to himself, his plan was already in action.

Scottacon leaped through the air, slicing through demons with his sword, Rebellion. More demons appeared and Scottacon took his twin pistols from the holsters.

He stopped firing and returned Ebony and Ivory to their holsters. Scottacon walked back to his now-ruined desk, got his sword and flung his coat over one shoulder.

Scottacon turned back to the double doors. "I can already tell, he said, "this is gonna be one hell of a PARTY!" He kicked the double doors off their hinges.


	4. Metal Gear Scottacon 2

Tank rolled out from behind the crates and raised his Beretta, "hands in the air!" The woman turned around and dropped her gun down on the deck. "What else have you…urrgh!"

Tankini stared down the stranger, "is there a problem?" she asked in a Russian accent.

"When was the last time you shaved under your arms? Just put your arms down, ok?"

She did and Tank calmed down considerably, "alright, take the knife and toss it

overboard!" Tankini saw her chance and turned slowly towards the railings. "I said

don't move!"

"Oh you shoot women too, dickhead?" Suddenly, the boat lurched and Tankini looked

up, "it's stopped raining."

"Nice observation skills," Tank muttered.

"What? Anyway, isn't it amazing – America I mean."

"We're in England! Are we gonna fight or not?"

"Oh yes, where did I put that knife?" A bullet fired from the handle of the knife and

missed Tank by an inch. "And that brings our tour to its conclusion."

"What the hell are you talking about?"


End file.
